Social media and digital fan club platforms utilize mobile and web-based technologies to create highly interactive environments through which individuals and communities share, co-create, discuss, and modify user-generated content. However, some social media and digital fan club platforms limit the way by which a user can share content. For example, some social media and digital fan clubs do not incorporate email, instant messaging (IM), phone calls, or live video feeds in their supported technologies.